Thinking of You
by cookiewar
Summary: A look at the time when Eddie was gone in New Moon through Angela's POV. ONESHOT! :D


**Hey everyone!**

**While I was working on my story, I Tremble For My Beloved, I decided to make my very first ONE SHOT. So yeah…I am so corny. Anyway, this will be in Angela's Point of View sometime while Bella was like the living dead in New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight….But I do own a bag of Cheetos that's beside me now. :))**

* * *

Today is the day. Our music teacher decided to give us a project for our final grade. She instructed us to compose an original song of whatever genre and themes, I was excited since we were allowed to work in pairs and I had Ben. But amidst all this, I was fearful of Bella. She was in this class as well but I don't think she can do it alone though she said she wanted to work alone. Over the past weeks since the Cullens left, she wasn't any better. We tried to talk to her but she just won't respond. I can say that she was like the living dead. The spark in her eyes that showed happiness especially during the times she was with Edward was gone. Her eyes have turned blank, empty and unresponsive just like the rest of her. She really did love Edward Cullen. She wasn't like those sluts who just wanted Cullen for his body. She was with Edward out of love and compassion.

The class started as well as the performances.

I was starting to get nervous since it's my first time to sing in public and not just that but because Bella was up next! I've got a bad feeling about this…

Ben must have sensed my distress and tried to sooth me by rubbing my back while saying, "It's gonna be alright. You've been singing great."

"I'm not just worried about me. What about Bella?" I said.

"She'll be fine. She can handle it." Ben said and with that, I relaxed.

We watched her intently as she walked to the platform, guitar in hand. She was still that zombie from the last weeks. She looked so week. I wanted to go to her, hug her and accompany her to the stage, but I thought better of it.

With a sigh, she sat down on the stool in the middle of the platform and started to sing while playing her guitar:

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

She started to sob silently. I never knew a human being could pour so much emotion to something like she did while singing. Then it hit me. I realized who the song was for. The reason why she wanted to be left alone especially while writhing this song. This song was personal. This song was written for her Edward Cullen. For the pain and loss of him. This was just another proof that she really loves him.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

I've never seen Bella so weak…..so vulnerable since now. Her eyes, filled with ancient agony, grief and loss by the tears that occupied her chocolate brown eyes. He cheeks had tear tracks but her tears didn't stop from spilling.

_  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

I could feel the tension now. The pain that is brought by loss. And not just any other loss. But the loss of the person who you truly and genuinely love. Everyone had their full attention on Bella who was sobbing more by now. I guess they've got the picture of Edward Cullen's face in their minds as Bella continued to sing, now with a shaky voice that threatened to break any second now._  
_

_  
You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!  
_

She continued to sing despite the obvious pain that the song brings to her heart. I didn't notice that I, myself was silently sobbing until Ben wiped them for me. Though he wiped them, a lot more tears escaped my eyes as I remembered the happy version of Bella.

_  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

After her song, everyone was dumbfounded. I guess they realized what poor Bella Swan was really suffering for. She was still on the platform, still crying uncontrollably while she took in everyone's expressions and then she broke down in front of everyone, crying. I couldn't help it. I was crying also. Not for myself but for her loss. I stood up and went to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked, I knew she wants to be alone now.

"Yea….Sure." she sobbed.

"I'll go tell Ms. Rodriguez. I hope she doesn't mind." I knew she wouldn't mind. Everyone, even the teachers sensed the change in Bella since her precious Edward left. In fact, the teachers would gossip about it, which I think was plain rude. They wouldn't even bother call Bella in class anymore.

"Sure…I'll just go to the washroom." With that, she stood up and ran for the door.

I looked at everyone's faces. Some were covered with shock. Most of the faces were full of pity and most of them were like me, sobbing for Bella's pain. Well I couldn't blame them. I went to Ms. Rodriguez. I noticed that she had red rims on her eyes. She too cried.

"Ms, I should take Bella home. I don't think she can go on any longer in her state. I trust that you see her emotions now and her vulnerability through her reactions and her composition." I said. I wouldn't want her to think of other things.

"She really does….love him. Doesn't she?" she asked me, her eyes were wet again. I never knew teachers like her would cry in the pin of her students. She always seemed so strong. I just nodded.

" Okay, I agree with you. You can bring her home with Mr. Ben. I will reschedule your performances for next week." She said as a dismissal.

I walked beck to Ben and cried to his chest as he hugged me and together, we left the room to seek for Bella.

"I just hate it to see her in pain! She doesn't deserve any of this! She's a good person."

"I couldn't agree with you more with that, Ange."

We reached Bella by then. The three of us walked to the parking lot in silence and drove to Bella's home. Bella broke it when we reached her house.

"Angela, Ben, I'm sorry for all this and thanks for supporting me. I don't deserve you guys. You've been all good to me and all I bring is pain. Thanks again and sorry. Ange, one last thing, stop crying, it won't do you any good and I don't want to see you wasting your tears just for my pain." With that, she went to her house.

Ben started to drive back to school because I had a set of fresh tears that were threatening to spill. It was completely silent until I said..

"She doesn't deserve this. She loved him so much. He must have left for something important. I could see it in their eyes before…they loved each other so much. I bet, wherever Edward is now, he must be in pain as well. Ben, they don't deserve this…both of them" while I tried to picture Edward's condition. It was worse compared to Bella's and I continued to sob because of it.

* * *

** So, what did you guys think? **

**Was it good? bad? not worth your time?**

**JUST TELL ME by of course, giving me a review! :D**

**Before i forget, the song was one of Katy Perry's called, "Thinking of you"**

**Oh, i won;t be able to update on my story for the week. We're going to our province for the Holy Week.**

**All my Love,**

**.**


End file.
